Nex/Distorted Sequence
Nex is a starter character in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence and a primary character to the Control Sequence plotline. Basic Information *Base Stat Growths **'Strength:' S (+6 on level up) **'Heat': A+ (+5 on level up) **'Magic:' A (+5 on level up) **'Speed:' B+ (Moves 5 Spaces) **'Defense:' C (+1 on level up) **'Health: 1200' (At Level 15) Increases 250 each level. *Misc **'Base Level': 15 **'Affinity:' Azure and Chaos/Darkness **'Weakness:' Light based magic/physical attacks or Azure Counters **'Range:' Close Range to Mid Range **'Level Rate:' Average **'Difficulty of Playing:' High to Medium-high Movepool *'Soul Ripper' - Swing Nex's sword in any given direction and bring seithr down on the enemy in the form of a head, claw or tail to whip the opponent. Has a chance to cause wounded DoT or lower the defenses of the enemy. **Basic Move **Heat Cost: None *'Destructive Ravager' - *'Reaping Fang' - *'Nightmare Aggressor' - *'Hell Raiser' - *'Ruin Burst' - *'Oblivion Ascent' - *'Stygian Decimater' - *'Demolishing Blades' - *'Distortion Drive:' Devouring Nightmare **Level Learned: Level 20 *'Distortion Drive:' Carnage Divide **Level Learned: Level 40 *'Distortion Drive:' Soul Eradicator *'Overdrive Distortion:' Black Ruination **Level Learned: Level 50 Team Distortions *'Beast's Thunder of One Thousand Sins:' (Note: Requires Sylar in the fight) Sylar first unleashes the white darkness into a bursting energy above him which heads skyward forming a nova above of concentrated seithr. As it hits its apex lightning bolts of dark energy will rain forth—Nex will then release his Azure Grimoire and manipulate seithr into beasts which go into each and every one of the bolts. The foe is bombarded with thousands of electricity-infused beasts of crimson and black which fall on the opponent and the area around them before they burst into Azure darkness on impact making ruin around the enemy and the area. It leaves them paralyzed and causes high level DoT. *''(Requires Heat/Soul Break from both characters) '' Skills *'Vow of Destruction:' A safer alternative to the Azure Grimoire, gives him power increase while sacrificing some defense and adds builds combo and heat. **Base Skill. *'Carnage Soul:' A strong combo of a brutal claw strike and finally a swing from Necros-- Nex will store up power each time he uses Carnage Soul and increase his attack power. '' **Base Skill *'Destroyer's Ender:' ''A sequence of deadly moves from Nex's sword Necros-- If it kills the enemy, it will devour the foe and turn their power into his own to increase his stats for the match. Adds to Calamity. '' **Base Skill. *'Azure Grimoire (???):' ''Increases all stats, heat, damage and combo potential of Azure based moves. The more turns left on, the stronger the boosts to his stats and ability becomes, but causes increased rate of Calamity Gauge and increases its negative effects. **Level Acquired: Plot advance. **Note: This Skill can't be removed from Nex. *'Soul Harvester:' Will devour the life of everything around him to heal himself and give himself immense power increases for a few turns. It has a small chance to devour the allies life as well and increases Calamity. As Nex levels up the Soul Harvester's life stealing effect becomes more powerful. '' **Level Acquired: Plot Advance, as well as over level 25. **Note: This skill can't be removed from Nex. *'???:' ''Evolves Nex and his Azure's power. **Level Acquired: Plot Advance past Verse 2's Scenarios, as well as over Level 35. **Note: This skill increases in ability as plot progresses and is one that can't be removed. *'Origin Codex: ???:' Nex's highest risk skill that comes with the evolved Azure. While within the state of 'Azure Calamity' and evolved, he can sink his mind into complete destructive power where he'll command the source of it. Locking himself into the Grimoire's power it will max all stats to his levels cap. As long as its active he can use any move and any skill regardless of heat or gauge—but it slowly shifts and consumes Nex's mind. With no warning on a randomly picked turn between 1-5 he will turn on his allies and target them deliberately with instant kill moves. Afterward, Nex will let himself fall into its power forever and you'll lose the scenario instantly. **Level Acquired: Plot Advance. **Note: This Skill can't be removed from Nex. *'Nightmare Destruction': Crimson Azure beasts are summoned from the grimoire, they swarm and attack all enemies with a wicked supernatural destructive power with a chance to leave all of the enemies with lowered defenses and DoT. **Level Acquired: Level 40 *'Primordial Sin Ender:' A destructive flurry of attacks by Nex's sword, bring a beast of pure soul and azure energy around each strike before absorbing the creature into Nex's sword to ignite the seithr around the foe in a vicious rupture. **Level Acquired: Level 60 Detailed Traits Unique Traits to Nex *'Altered Drive Soul Ripper:' Corrosive seithr is generated, certain special moves can sometimes ignore defenses of the enemy to do more damage or cause permanent DoT for the remainder of the fight. The chances of this occurring increase with his level. '' *'The Power of Azure (???):' Nex's base-level '''Azure.' It increases in its effectiveness as he becomes more powerful, giving him better stat boosts during his skills. In general, it imbues Nex’s attacks with Darkness and a standard higher attack power. Attacks will increase in power slightly each time he successfully attacks with the Azure's power, increasing his attack at constant but builds up to the risky part: '''Azure Calamity'. During overdrive it increases the stack of power, corrodes defenses and life-steals. '' *'Azure Calamity': Azure Calamity'' results in Nex's Power of Azure hitting its peak in aggressive power maxing his strength and Soul Break out (for his level) while negating his defenses if it was triggered by the Azure Grimoire. When this state of mind ends he may fall into a state of exhaustion and need to recover, his stats will all suffer in this state and can last for 1-2 turns. '' *'Rekindled Blue Bond: '''When Nex and Siegfried are on the same team, Nex gains a strong stat boost for as long as he's active on the field. *'Will of Rebellion and Destruction:'' At low health, Nex will increase in his attack, speed, and soul break gain depending on his level these boosts will increase. '' * '''Curse of Living: He wont be effected by instant death moves. At higher levels he may resist a finishing blow and hold onto 1 health point. (Starts to have a chance to resist Defeat at Level 30) '' * '???:' Seithr environments give him a boost, he gains extra heat and his strength and speed increases on a board of seithr. '' 'General Traits *'''Glass Cannon: Nex is powerful and he continues to grow stronger with natural growth to his strength however his defense suffers. (Base Trait) '' * '''Evasive:' Decent at dodging attacks due to lower defenses. (Base Trait) *'Expert' Close Combat Artist: Physical attacks do a lot more damage then usual. Add 25% to Physical moves. (Base Trait) '' *'Regeneration:'' Regains life naturally over time at a small 5% rate per turn. (Level 20) '' * '''Flight: Can go airborne to increase evasive ability and speed. But continuously saps heat at a small rate to continue using it. (Level 25) *'Aggressive Soul:' Attack will '''never' lower. (Some exceptions, Base Trait) '' * Rebellious Presence: ''Control effects will almost always fail.'' (Some exceptions, Base Trait) '' * '''Intimidating Presence:' This character has a overpowering presence, it has a '''small chance' to cause the enemy to be unable to attack in close proximity. (Level 40) '' * Fearless Soul: Isn't intimidated when in close proximity of a soul that induces 'fear'. Sometimes they'll intervene and protect a character if they have an affinity with them, at higher levels a Fearless Soul may completely negate the attack of another foe against one of their affinity allies. (Base Trait) '' * '''Antagonistic Soul:' Being hit by their enemy (Akuhei or Siegfried) will increase their soul break more than normal. The character also gains a small stat boost at the start of the match and gains a large one when losing to their rival on the field. (This applies to '''both' parties, Base Trait) '' * Dark Azure: Azure moves with affinity to darkness or chaos are boosted in power. (Level 30) '' * 'Refined Azure:' Azure moves are Largely increased in power. (Level 50) '' * Perfect Azure: Azure moves are '''Greatly' increased in power.'' (Level 70) '' Plot TBA Recruit In Azure Generations While Nex will be a starter in CTS, unlike Ragna the Bloodedge he is extremely difficult to recruit in the opposite storyline of Azure Generations. He will look for the disappeared Myri on his own and prefer to stay away from anyone. While the aloof Nex will join your party to fight in certain scenarios—he will leave straight after even after all the plot is said and done, Nex will refuse to stay with your party. In order to proceed to the True Ending, Nex has to be recruited as a permanent addition to the team at an eventual point in time. There is a random chance that Nex will appear in certain scenarios. If he does appear he'll be a sudden Mini Boss at level 70 after a conversation with the party. *Note: ''When he's successfully recruited, Nex will level down to whatever level you had him in Control Sequence's storyline. '' Recruit Methods *Recruit Method 1: Have both '''Siegfried' (Will be with your party if you've recruited him in CTS) and Myri (AG Scenario rescue) in your party, or recruit Siegfried in a random boss encounter in Azure Generation Scenarios. *Recruit Method 2: Extremely low chance to join after one of the random battles. *Recruit Method 3: Defeat in X turns with Ragna the Bloodedge. (Ragna must be a higher level then him) Navigation Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist